The Road to Smash Ultimate
by ArsenicTwinTurbo012
Summary: CJ gets an invite to the new Smash game. She meets multiple characters, including the big 4. But as Donovan escapes from prison, and some new foes emerge, will CJ and her dad agree?
1. Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

"Great mission today, guys," CJ said happily. She high fived her sisters, Cobi, and Sarah as they went inside. Their dad, Jake was waiting for them.

"Hey kids! How'd Alaska go?" he said, putting down the book he was reading.

"Great! We got most of the stolen arms back to the lab," Cobi said flourishing his sword.

" _And,_ we put a couple guys away," Sarah, his twin added, examining her crossbows.

"Cobi, how many times do I have tell you? Don't twirl that thing near anyone," CJ's dad scolded him playfully.

"Right, I keep forgetting," Cobi answered, tapping a button in his watch to make the sheath on his back of his hoodie and his sword fade into holographic cubes.

"Same goes for all of you," her dad added. The kids responded by tapping their watches, and their weapons also faded into cubes.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Lilly said.

"How about playing video games? We haven't played in a while," Silvia quietly added.

"True, but what would we play?" Angela questioned as the group of kids went up the stairs.

"After you guys play, you need to go to the training center, okay?" CJ's dad shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, we will," the kids shouted back simultaneously

Jake watched them go. They reminded him of his best friends. CJ reminded him of Miley's determined side and her ability to lead; Angela reminded him of her serious side; Lilly reminded him of her playful and kind side, and Silvia reminded him of when they had first met: shy and quiet. The twins reminded him of Mark, with their cockiness and determination. Things had been so….different after Miley and Mark….

Jake forced the image from his head.

"Let it go, Jake. She's been gone for almost three years now. And…..heaven knows what happened to Mark," Jake thought solemnly.

He went over to the picture hanging on the wall. Most of them were of him and Miley. One showed him carrying her in his arms, another showed him and her at Christmas, and the last one showed him and her asleep, leaning on each other's shoulders. All of them showed them when they were kids.

His anger took over.

He punched the wall, leaving a crack. He realized what he was doing, took some deep breaths to calm down, and went back to his book.


	2. Prison

**Maximum Security Housing**

Jacob Donovan hated it here. Here he was, sitting in a dark cell with nothing to do, no books to read, no one to talk to, after his attempts to eliminate CJ and her family. That had only a month ago.

"Only the rest of my life to go," he thought. Whatever he did didn't matter anymore. Even when he taught those guys how to treat him.

(Flashback)

The inmates were allowed one hour outside. Some guys about Donovan's size came up to him.

"So you're the guy they've been looking for for more than thirty years. Not so much of a tough guy now, huh fellas?" the guy said, earning some laughter from his gang.

"Leave me alone," he responded, looking away.

"What are you gonna do, bracelet boy?" The guy said with more laughter, this time it spread to other prisoners across the yard. The bracelets on his wrists and ankles were made of Antisuperslanium, which disabled his powers, and they glowed purple, much to Donovan's embarrassment.

"I asked you to leave me alone," Donovan responded, finally looking at the other prisoners.

"And I asked you, What. Are. You going. To do about it?" the guy poked at Donovan with every word. Then, he shoved at him.

That was the last straw.

He grabbed the inmate by his neck, punched him a couple times, and threw him against the concrete wall of the prison. He then turned to the gang. They turned and ran.

"Anyone else want to mess with me?! Huh?!" Donovan screamed across the yard. The yard was silent.

"That's what I thought," he said to himself. He turned around to see about ten prison guards facing him. He sighed and turned around to let the officers cuff him.

"I hate my life," he thought bitterly as the cops roughly twisted his wrists into the cuffs.

(End flashback)

He learned later that he broke the guy's jaw, _and_ beat him into a coma.

"Probably shouldn't of been that aggressive," he said aloud.

"To who?" A voice he recognized questioned. Donovan looked up. A man stood in the doorway.

Elijah Mier.

He was a scientist from the Superslanium Research Facility. Donovan knew because he ordered his troops to raid that same building once.

"Oh, just some inmate that got my way that I happened to beat into a coma. What are you doing here, Mier?"

"Mr. Mier to you, tough guy," Mier said, gesturing toward Donovan's torn off sleeves.

"The sleeves got smaller. Don't judge me. Now answer my question, _Mr._ Mier."

Mier sighed, and adjusted his glasses, "So demanding. That won't get you anywhere in here, Jacob. They sent me to make the lining thicker in your cell. We don't want you escaping for "vengeance" against the Jacksons and your brother's family."

"Precautions. Smart," Donovan said, "Maybe I could poke at the lining since there's nothing to do in this hellhole."

"Maybe. Go outside. A guard will escort you to the yard. Don't beat up anyone this time."

Donovan looked up to see the door still open. A guard peeked in and motioned him outside. He got up and walked out with the guard.

When he got back, Mier was done. Mier looked up from his work.

"Ah, now who's back! Mr. Jacob Donovan doing 50 to life!" Mier heckled cheerfully.

Donovan sighed, resisting the urge to strangle Mier.

"Are you done?"

"With insulting you or with the lining?"

"Both."

"With the lining, yeah I'm done. But insulting you, let's just say I always have some more up my sleeve," Mier answered, getting up to leave.

"Screw you, Mier. The next time you come, can you bring a book?" Donovan asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it. No. See you in the afterlife, Donovan," Mier said with a smirk. Then, he went to the door and left.

The guard watched him go. "Was he _always_ that much of an ass?

"You have no idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some lining to poke at." Donovan said, walking over to the wall.

"Anything to keep you sane," The guard responded before walking off.

2 hours later, Donovan had finished poking, and started peeling back the lining. "One more row to peel, and then I'm going to rest." he thought. He started peeling the last row at the bottom. He came upon one hard spot. He tugged at it again, and the whole thing came off. The space in between the bricks held a small, thin, black object. He pulled it out.

A phone?

A old phone compared to today's standards. It was a Iphone 3.

He pressed the button, not expecting it to work. To his surprise, however, it did.

He looked at the battery reading, and it read 93%.

"Whoever had this cell didn't have the time to use this," he thought to himself.

He scrolled through, trying to find some games to play. He almost scrolled back before he saw something that caught his eye.

A detonator app.

He checked the spot where he pulled the phone, and found a piece of paper. It was handwritten and was obviously old. He was confused about who would leave a note like this. It wasn't Mier. He was too much of an ass to help him, and he had seen Mier's handwriting.

Here's what it said:

 _91709_

 _Dear Reader,_

 _Since the prison's maintenance is finished, I have written this note to help you escape. Below this note you'll find a phone, and on that phone you'll find an app marked_ _DETONATOR._ _There are live explosives in the bricks around the prison and this door. I wish you luck in your escape._

 _Anonymous_

Donovan's hands trembled uncontrollably. "I could get executed if I get caught again," he thought. Then, an evil smile crept across his face.

"But why should I miss my chance to have vengeance?" he thought again, going over to the phone.

His laugh started as a giggle, then to a normal guffaw, and finally, went to loud, hysterical cackling.

His cackling was so loud in fact, that a guard actually came by and unlocked his cell.

"Donovan, if you don't-"

The guard never finished his sentence.

Donovan pressed the button.

 _Boom!_

The door flew off its hinges, hitting the guard behind the door and pinning him there.

"Time to escape this hell."

The alarm went off. Donovan looked both ways and saw two guards running toward him. He let the guards come close, grabbed both by the neck, and knocked their heads together. Donovan frisked them both, taking their weapons, which were a pistol, a riot shotgun, and an electric baton, before throwing them across the cell block. He held off some of the guards with the two guns, then he held the electric baton to his bracelets. The Antisuperslanium glowed, and finally exploded. He repeated the process for each one. When they were off, Donovan felt his powers come back. His tatoos glowed purple.

He electrocuted the keypad, and opened all the cell doors in the block. Inmates streamed out. He shot a couple, and threw some more across the room. Before the rest of the inmates could get to him, he teleported to the other side of the door leading out of the cell block.

"And now to save a little time."

He pressed the detonator button again.

Then come a muffled explosion, screams of agony, and smoke crept out from under the door.

Donovan kept walking to toward the processing room, throwing guards and injuring anyone he saw with the weapons he stole.

When he got to the processing room, he started checking each lockers for his stuff. Finally, he found the right one, and changed into his sleeveless leather jacket, mercenary pants, and combat boots.

"Looks like old Don's back in business."


	3. Phoenix

**Chapter 3: Phoenix**

"Peace and quiet," Jake thought,"Finally, peace and quiet. I can finally finish this book."

His thoughts were interrupted by Cobi and Sarah's mom, Courtney, barging in out of breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" he said, surprised.

"Jake! Where are the kids?" she shouted, breathing hard."

"Oh, for the love of Christ," Jake thought as he put down his book, "They're on their way back from training. Why?"

"This!" Courtney answered as she turned on the TV.

The news showed the prison on fire, with at least 76 known people deceased, not counting people walking by the prison, and at least three escaped inmates.

"Holy cow!" Jake exclaimed.

"And that's not all. The women's housing in that same prison and a juvenile detention center were broken into and blown up too. One person escaped from each one."

"I know Donovan's wife's in there, but he doesn't have any kids," Jake responded.

"We don't know if it's Donovan or not, though."

"I have a hunch it might be. But right now, it doesn't matter. Follow me."

Courtney followed him to the elevator, which led to the giant underground garage. There were three choices.

"Let's see here, the van's too slow, the Crown Vic's also too slow, so you know what that means," Jake said excitedly.

Courtney stared at him, "You mean the Charger?" pointing to the blue car with black stripes.

Jake felt a mischievous grin spread across his face, "Yep."

"Okay, let's go," she said.

"She's actually falling for this!" Jake thought, fighting back his laughter. Any other person could take one look at the front bumper and tell it wasn't a normal Charger. Only Courtney was that gullible.

When they got into the car, Jake turned the keys. As they drove to the car elevator and went up to the driveway, Jake explained.

"But you see Courtney, this isn't any normal Charger," Jake said, revving the engine, "This car you're sitting in, this is a Hellcat Charger."

He saw Courtney's eyes widen in fear. He smiled in satistation. Then, he floored it.

He shouted like a madman as the smoking tires spun, leaving skid marks on the pavement. But even the sound of the mighty V8 couldn't hide Courtney's screams.

The sunny city of Los Angeles.

People walked up and down the sidewalk, talking about new jobs, politics, every sort of music album, and much else. Something that sounded like fighter jets flying very close by you was normal. The people of Los Angeles knew it was just the Superslanic children passing by. So they, as good citizens, moved over to the sides of the sidewalk as the kids blew by, their brightly colored speed trails racing after, following their owners.

"Looks like I'm winning this race, guys!" CJ shouted over the wind.

"Not today CJ!" Angela responded, gaining on her sister.

"Nice try, Ang, but I'm winning this time!" Lilly added, wallrunning next to her sisters.

"You wish, Lilly!" Silvia shouted from above. She swooped low, sending a cheeky wink toward her sisters.

"Don't forget I'm gaining on you, Jackson 4!" Cobi shouted, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He jumped up, hopped off Silvia's back, and landed next to CJ.

"None of you are winning today!" A voice CJ recognized responded. The voice came from Conner, her close friend. He was one of the first normal humans turned super, the first being CJ's dad. This was the result of a lab accident involving CJ and her sister's powers. This was when they were about five years old. He ran after her, his brothers Angelo, and Leo on his heels. Sammy flew alongside Silvia.

"Hey guys, how are you!" CJ said, looking behind her.

"Good, now that I'm finally gonna beat ya home!"

 _Boom!_

The kids stopped in their tracks, leaving skid marks as they stopped. They looked behind them, confused. They could see that all the people around them, had the same thought: What just happened?

They could see smoke rising in the air in the distance.

5 firetrucks and about 10 police cars raced toward it, sirens blaring.

"Silvie! Sammy! Fly that the direction it came from and see what happened! Call us on your watches when you see it," CJ shouted up toward the two.

They gave a quick synchronized nod before racing off.

"Now what?" Angela asked.

"Now we wait," CJ answered.

About thirty seconds later, each of their watches buzzed. They each answered it.

"The prison's on fire. So is juvenile detention," Silvia said into her mic.

"Do they need any help?" Lilly said, worried.

"No. Not with the fires. I counted at least 29 firetrucks," Sammy responded.

"Did anyone escape?" Cobi asked.

"A guard said he saw one kid jump through the flames and run. He wanted us to search around."

"Got it. Tell him we're on our way," CJ responded. She turned toward the group.

"Let's move."

With that, they blasted off in the direction of the explosion.

The guard, Silvia, and Sammy were waiting when they got there.

"He ran in that direction," The guard said, gesturing behind them, "Look for a bird tattoo."

"Why would a kid have a tattoo?"

"Don't ask me! Ask him when you find him!"

Cobi sighed, "Come on guys. Let's split up. Turn on your watches to call us if you run into trouble," He then turned to the guard, "Give us some updates on his appearance."

The team ran in the opposite direction, then branched off across the city to look.

"Anyone see anything?" Cobi asked. He was speeding around in alleyways searching.

"Nope," CJ responded, searching the roads with Connor.

"Nothing here," Lilly added, hopping from rooftop to rooftop with Leo.

"No teens here," Angela added, checking inside buildings with Angelo.

"Sarah, Sammy and I don't see anything," Silvia said, up in the sky with Sammy for a bird's eye view. Sarah was checking a parking garage.

"When you do find him, he's dangerous and might have a couple tricks up his sleeve. Be careful, kids," the guard said.

"Oh please," Cobi scoffed, "We've handled way worse. I'm pretty sure we could handle this one kid. Can you give us a description?"

"He has jet black hair. It covers his ears and is almost to his eyebrows. Kind of like yours, actually."

Cobi brushed his bangs off his forehead, "Anything else?

"Torn sleeves, and the bird tattoo on him."

"Okay, got it. You basically described an emo. Sarah, if you see him, electric arrows and energy balls only."

"Got it, bro."

Just then, Cobi saw a glimpse of orange in an alleyway, and then a bird tattoo.

"Guys, I think I found him."

"Send us a beacon, then. We're on our way."

Cobi pressed a button on his watch, which would mark his location on the other watches.

"Too bad they're not here yet, huh?" A voice said.

Cobi turned around, startled.

It was the teen they were looking for. His sleeves were torn from his orange jumpsuit, exposing what looked like a tattooed picture of a bird of prey on both arms. His hair was jet black and, like Cobi's, was almost to his eyebrows, and he was skinny, but built. He wore a watch.

"I was right. You do look emo. What'd you get busted for, stealing a rock album?" Cobi said, fighting back laughter.

The teen glared at him, "No, and I'm not going back to that hell," he said, taking on a fighting stance.

"You really want to fight?" Cobi said, tapping his watch and drawing his sword.

"Yeah, I do, swordboy, because I know you're looking for this. The teen tapped his watch, and a sheathed sword appeared on his back. He pulled the sword from the sheath, and when he revealed it, Cobi gasped.  
The Dark Blade. It still looked the same, with the silver blade and the black hilt with wings. Cobi remembered the sword was made, like his, of pure Superslanium and iron.

"How? No, scratch that. Who are you?" Cobi stammered, praying he didn't know how to use it.

"Call me Phoenix. Today Cobi, will be the last fight you'll live to be in. Try as hard as you want. You can't win against me."

"Oh really, tough guy?" Cobi said with some edge, flourishing his sword that had began turning red for a fire attack, "Let's find out."

Cobi lunged at him, his sword blazing, but Phoenix dodged, hopping just out of reach. Cobi lunged again, making his sword turn blue for an icy slash, and this time, Phoenix blocked his attack with his own sword. Finally, Cobi spun, rapidly changing the aura on his sword. Phoenix blocked each strike.

"Amateur. I thought you were the best swordsman living," Phoenix taunted.

Then Phoenix's tattoos began to glow a black and silver color, and an aura of the same colors surrounded his arms, and then his body. He began to levitate. Cobi stared in shock.

"See? You can't win."

"You'd be able to back that up if you actually fought me!" Cobi shouted up at him, sending an ice wave at him.

"Okay. Fine by me!" Phoenix said, swooping down and dive slashing Cobi.

Cobi dodged each slash. He tried to Spin Kick Phoenix while he was in the air. He missed, and Phoenix tried to slash at him again.

"Guess I'm going to have use my acceleration ability, since there's no way I'll get a hit on him normally," Cobi thought. He activated his acceleration ability, changing his blue eyes to the glowing yellow, and surrounding himself with a yellow aura. He finally thought he had the upper hand, but Phoenix surrounded himself in an silver and black aura and changed his eye color from hazel to a glowing silver.

"Oh, come on," Cobi said bitterly.

"Two can play that game, Cobi," Phoenix answered, still levitating.

"Really? Well I know you can't do this!"

Cobi engulfed his sword into a green, glowing aura, and jumped into the air with his sword. He grabbed his sword in midair, front flipped once while swinging it over his head, then again, and curled into a ball as he did this. He front flipped rapidly, so fast he looked like a glowing green and yellow ball. He hit the ground, still doing somersaults. Smoke and sparks began to form from the friction against the ground, like a tire. Cobi got ready to launch.

Phoenix decided to attack him then. He flew forward, focusing on the glowing ball. Exactly as he hit it however, the ball turned purple, and lunged at him. It burned, froze, and repeatedly hurt him as Cobi spun, changing the aura on the sword quickly. Cobi stopped spinning and finished his attack with an downward slash, sending Phoenix plummeting down.

"And now, for the finish," Cobi thought.

He flipped once and swung his sword over his head, and plummeted down with Phoenix below him. When he hit the ground, a yellow shockwave burst out of the sword, and shattered the air. Cobi changed his powers back to normal, and his eyes changed back from the glowing yellow to their regular blue.

When the dust cleared and Cobi got up, something wasn't right.

Phoenix was gone.

"I don't need a sword to deal with you. I could easily take you with my bare hands," an angry voice said from behind him. Cobi whipped around, and there he was.

Phoenix spat out some blood, and rubbed the burn on his chest Cobi gave him.

He threw the sword down on the ground. Cobi saw his chance.

"Bad choice pal. Rapid Slash!" Cobi shouted, lunging at Phoenix at supersonic speed. He expected the dust that would fly up would blind him, and Phoenix would be done. But he felt his sword caught on something. When the dust cleared, Cobi saw what happened. His eyes widened.

Phoenix caught the sword in his bare hands. He yanked it out of Cobi's hands and swung the hilt. Cobi didn't have enough time to duck, and it slammed into his face. Cobi fell to the ground, feeling his nose and the side of his face. He hit the panic button on his watch before Phoenix got to him and continued his ruthless attack, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him against the dumpster nearby .

The others were about a block away from where Cobi had spotted the teen, when an alert started beeping on their watches. The message read Cobi's location with the word _**PANIC**_ flashing in red.

"That doesn't look good," Leo said, worried.

Sarah pressed the call button on her watch, and waited for her brother's answer.

"Cobi?" she said anxiously.

No response. Instead, she heard something get slammed against something metal, and then a scream.

"That doesn't sound good," Angelo added.

"We should go help," CJ said, "Sarah, you go with Silvia. The rest of us will follow you two. I'll call Dad."

The group blasted off in the direction Cobi was.

Meanwhile at a stoplight, Courtney was still screaming her head off. Jake just tried tuned her out. Finally, he got fed up.

"Courtney," Jake said.

She continued to scream.

"Courtney," he said a little louder.

She still continued to scream.

"COURTNEY!" Jake shouted.

She finally stopped.

"We stopped, calm down."

"Your fault for going 200 miles an hour out of the neighborhood!" Courtney protested.

"I was going 45, thank you very much. Besides, how did you fall for that? No one's so gullible that they can't tell a normal Charger from a modified one. Any other would've looked at the front and automatically refused," Jake responded.

The call button on his steering wheel flashed blue, indicated it was CJ calling. He pressed it.

"Dad, Cobi might be in trouble," CJ said.

"Okay, I'm coming. Send me the location."

"Got it. Hurry, Dad!"

The line cut.

Cortney's eyes widened, "What was that?"

"Cobi might be trouble. Let's go," Jake answered.

"Jake, you better not floor it this-" Courtney started.

Jake slammed the gas pedal down the second the light turned green. The supercharger whined, the tires spun, and they were off, with Courtney screaming like a banshee.


	4. Insult to Injury

**Chapter 4: Insult to Injury**

Cobi got up from being slammed against the dumpster. He wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve. But before he could counteract the attack, Phoenix flew up to Cobi and slugged him in the jaw. A white flash of pain crossed Cobi's eyes as he went flying up.

Phoenix then flew directly up above Cobi, and then plummeted down, grabbing Cobi along the way. Halfway to the ground, Phoenix threw him down below him.

Cobi slammed into the ground face first, leaving a huge crater.

He turned over. In his foggy vision, he saw Phoenix walk over to the crater, grab him by his legs, swing him around, and let go, throwing him against the side of the brick building to the right of him. He went straight through the first building, crashing through both walls, and straight through the first wall of the building attached to it, and finally stopped at the second, leaving massive cracks in the wall. He crumpled to the floor.

Cobi felt like roadkill. His entire body hurt like hell, his left forearm was bleeding from a huge gash, his legs were weak, and he was pretty sure he had broken, or at least cracked a couple ribs too. He groaned.

Phoenix walked in from the hole in the wall. He picked Cobi up by his neck and walked out of the holes.

"Now to finish your sorry little-" Phoenix started. His sentence was interrupted by something red zipping by his face. An turquoise energy ball soon followed.

Phoenix and Cobi looked the direction the objects came from.

Sarah was aiming her crossbows at Phoenix, and Silvia aimed her energy engulfed palm at him.

"Call 911." Silvia said to a shocked bystander. The bystander nodded, and flipped out his phone.

"Put down my brother, or the next shots won't miss." Sarah commanded with a sharp edge in her tone.

Phoenix stared at her and smiled evilly.

"Sure, blondie. Whatever you say." he said with a mocking tone. He dropped Cobi roughly. Cobi groaned and winced as he hit the ground.

Sarah gasped, and ran over to her brother's side. She bent over, and threw her arms around the neck of her twin.

"What did you do?" Sarah demanded.

"I gave him what was coming to him. He'll live, blondie. Tell your brother not to mess with me next time."

With that, Phoenix picked up his sword and flew off.

Sarah looked up into the sky.

"When I see you again, you'll wish you were never born." She thought.

"Holy crap, what happened?"

Sarah turned around, and saw the rest of the group behind her. She heard Angela curse in Spanish under her breath, and for once Lilly's eyes were stormy with hate.

"Don't worry Cobi, my dad's coming." CJ finally said.

"I hope so." Cobi responded, his voice strained from pain.

And as if cue, CJ heard a familiar supercharger whine. She turned around just as a shiny blue Charger Hellcat drifted around the corner, and pulled over to their side over the road, just as an police car and ambulance came around the other way and pulled over behind her dad's car.

CJ's dad and the twins' mom hopped out and ran toward them.

Jake stared, shocked when he saw how badly Cobi had been beaten.

"Cobi!" his mom shouted. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly around his chest. Cobi gasped in pain.

"Mom, my chest. Get off my chest." Cobi said, his voice strangled.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"The hell happened to the kid?" A police officer exclaimed. He looked at the holes in the buildings. "Oh."

"Lift him up into the stretcher." An EMT said, opening the doors to the ambulance.

"Mr. Jackson has a faster car. Can't we go in that?" Sarah asked.

The EMT opened his mouth to object, but the police officer cut him off.

"She may be right. The kid's not in the best condition. I'll escort you."

Jake went over to Cobi and lifted him off the ground. Cobi winced.

"Sorry buddy, this'll hurt a little." Jake said as he placed Cobi in the back seat.

"Sarah, hop in, and you all follow." He said, turning to the other kids.

Sarah slid into the car seat next to her brother. Jake opened the driver's side, turned on the hazard lights, and started the car. The police car pulled in front of him, and stared its way to the hospital. The ambulance and kids followed.

It was a mostly quiet wait on Cobi's condition a day later. _Mostly_ quiet. Sarah was sobbing while the rest of them quietly sat. Lilly tried calming Sarah down.

"Relax, Sarah. Cobi's taken harder than this. He'll be fine."

Sarah looked up, her eyes red. "Really?" she said with obvious doubt in her voice.

"Really! Remember the dragon? He took that like a champ!" Lilly responded.

Sarah wiped her face.

"I'm still scared for him, though." she said, her voice still shaky.

"He'll be fine, trust me." Lilly said reassuringly.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks." she said, hugging Lilly.

Just then, the door to Cobi's room opened, and he and his mom came out.

Sarah got up.

"So, what happened?" she asked, worried.

"They said I cracked and bruised a couple ribs, which would heal 2 weeks from now, but since I'm superslanic, it'll heal next week. I also had to get special stitches on my left arm." Cobi said, pulling up the left sleeve of his hoodie. There were stitch marks where the gash was.

"Even if they heal, I'll still have a scar for the rest of my life."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Sarah responded, carefully hugging her brother.

"Okay, is it time to leave now?" Jake said, getting up.

"Yep. Come on kids." Courtney answered.

"Coming." Sarah said, letting go of her brother. They slid into the backseat of Jake's car, while their mother took the front. Jake started the car, and they were off, with his daughters running alongside his car.

"So, tell us about the guy who attacked you, Cobi. I'll get Mier on the mic." Jake said, pressing the call button on the steering wheel. Mier appeared on the touchscreen panel to Jake's right.

"Hi, Jake. Nice of you to call- Good God, what happened to Cobi?!" Mier exclaimed.

"One of the escaped inmates from the juvenile detention center attacked him while they were searching for him," Jake responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I already talked to the guard you kids met with. Explain his appearance."

"Same hairstyle I have, but jet black."

"And hazel eyes," Sarah added.

"The kid had eagle tattoos, correct?"

"Right."

"What did he call himself?"

"Phoenix." Cobi said.

"Hold on," Mier turned to his computer. He typed something in.

"Does this ring any bells?" Mier said finally, showing his screen to them.

There he was. Just an angry looking teenager.

"Yep. That's him," Cobi answered.

"So, this kid's name is Phoenix, you already know that. He's fifteen, and his sentence was 7 weeks. He's also been arrested for similar charges, like petty stealing, larceny, stuff like that."

"What'd he get busted for this time?" Sarah asked.

"Breaking and entering," Mier answered, "Although, this is kinda weird. You said that sword had gotten stolen, right?"

"Right."

He showed them the screen again, "This is the address of the house he broke into."

Sarah read the address carefully, then her eyes widened.

"This is our address!" she shouted.

"Explains the broken window in my room," Cobi added.

"My theory is that he ditched the sword after he broke in, the police found the sword with his fingerprints on it, and busted him."

"He did have strength that was almost superhuman. He could fly too," Cobi said.

"Hmm. Might be Superslanic as well. I'll take that into note," Mier said.

"What do you plan to do to find him?" Jake questioned.

"I'll send some USSM Special Ops units around the city. They'll be sure to find him," Mier responded.

"Find the sword, too. If the person knows how to use it properly, they'll be hard to deal with," Cobi said, adjusting himself in his seat.

"I promise, Cobi. Mier out."

With that, Mier ended the call, and disappeared off the screen.

Jake sighed, "This'll be a rough week."

"Tell me about it," Courtney answered, yawning.


	5. Project Fusion

**Chapter 5: Project Fusion**

"Turn right. Then your destination will be nowhere near you." the watch droned. Phoenix resisted the urge to throw his watch. He flew, scouring the mansions on the hills, searching for a specific one.

"Make a u-turn, then you destination is ten houses down." The watch said.

"Thank you." Phoenix thought. He finally found it and flew toward the door. He opened the door and went in.

"Hello?" he called, walking down the long hallway.

"I've been expecting you." a deep voice said from the room at the end of the hall.

Phoenix walked in, and found a familier man sitting down in a chair, facing away from him.

"Hey, dad. How was the prison break?" Phoenix said.

"Good, actually. I heard you got busted. For what, exactly?" The voice said.

Phoenix cringed. "Robbery." he said, looking down at his shoes.

"And what exactly did you steal?"

"This." Phoenix answered. He tapped his watch, and the sheath appeared, the sword with it.

"Did you wear gloves?"

"No."

"Then what was the purpose of stealing it?!" another voice shouted angrily.

Phoenix groaned and turned around.

His mom had just flown in from the skylight above. She was surrounded by a red aura as she floated down. Her black and light blonde hair waved in the soft wind. She wore a leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. The man turned around.

It was Donovan.

"Ah, Esther! My beautiful wife!"

The woman's angry glare melted away. A sappy smile replaced it.

"Same to you, Jacob," she said, kissing him. This went on for a while.

Phoenix coughed loudly, and the two stopped.

"This sword that I stole may even be stronger than Cobi's, you know. Now he's got someone as strong or maybe stronger than he is. Me," Phoenix continued.

"And I have someone in mind I want revenge against. That little physic-"

"Okay mom, we get it. You'll get revenge against Silvia," Phoenix cut in, rolling his eyes.

"Damn right, I will."

"Hey, you two. Stop arguing. We have Friday to prepare for," Donovan said.

"What was that again?" Esther asked.

Donovan smiled, "A little, what's the word? A demonstration."

"What would that exactly be?" Phoenix asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a surprise. Now go get some sleep, you two," Donovan answered, walking over to the big computer.

Phoenix and Esther nodded, then left.

"Now, for you," he said, sitting.

He rapidly typed, focusing on the screen. When he finished, he saw millions of numbers race across the screen. He watched them, smiling with satisfaction.

"Finally, my greatest achievement. This will finally help me take down Miley's family once and for all."

The numbers flashed for another minute, then stopped.

"Projects complete," an automated voice said.

Donovan turned to the back wall. There were two stasis tubes, with light purple liquid that filled each of them.

Inside one was a girl, wearing a sleeveless black shirt and blue jean shorts, with all sorts of wires and tubes connected to her. Inside the other was a boy wearing a short sleeved shirt with jeans, with the same wires. If you were to look closely, they had faint flame tattoos that started at their wrists and ended at their elbows. Both of the kids had their eyes closed.

He typed in something on the keypad nearby.

"Emptying capsules," The automated voice said.

Donovan smiled as the purple liquid drained and everything connected to the two kids detached. When they were halfway empty, he pressed a red button marked "WAKE".

The capsules were empty by the time the two kids opened their eyes. They flashed purple for a second, then changed to dark blue. The girl gave a soft yawn and stretched while the boy rubbed his eyes. Donovan opened the capsules.

The girl looked fine for a couple seconds, but after that she started to shiver and hug herself. The boy started to do the same.

"I know, I know. I knew you two would be cold, so I got these," Donovan said, turning toward the computer. Beside it were two sleeveless denim hoodies. He took them both, and put one around each kid.

"T-thank you s-sir," The girl said between chattering teeth.

The boy looked up to the computer and read it over.

"Project Fusion?" The boy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. That's you, kid. You too," Donovan answered, looking at them both.

"Although, I think it doesn't really fit you kids anymore. I'll name you," Donovan continued. The kids looked at him curiously.

"How about, Anais," he said, looking at the girl, "And Skylar?" he finished, looking at the boy.

The two smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now what's your purpose?"

"Destroy Connie Jackson and her family," the two replied in unison.

"Good. Follow me."

He led the two out of the room, upstairs, and to a room that had two beds.

"This is where you'll sleep. Have a good night, you two."

He turned to leave, when Anais said something.

"Good night, sir."

He turned around, and walked toward her.

"Hey. Just call me Dad, okay?"

She smiled.

"Okay."

With that, Donovan turned to leave.

 _Sunday_

Anais was working on her jacket when Skylar came back.

"Hey sis."

She turned to see him in the doorway.

"Hey. Where've you been?

"At the store. My stomach felt weird," Skylar answered.

"Bro. I think that's called hunger," Anais said, rolling her eyes.

She looked the stuff over.

"How'd you get all this?"

"Easy. I took it."

"Took as in paid for, or as in stole it?"

"Both, actually. I took a guy's credit card, and he didn't notice."

"Oh, really? Just a credit card?" Anais said, pulling out an entire wallet out of her pocket.

Skylar looked at her, stunned.

"That was in my pocket! How did you take that?"

"Methods. Two can play the pickpocket game," Anais said, smirking.

"I see you've added some flames to your jacket," Skylar said, changing the subject.

"Yep," Anais answered as she looked at her work. She had spent hours after her dad left mixing blues, yellows, purples, and reds to make the flames on the shoulders look real.

"Cool," Skylar said. He was about to say more, but a banging on the front door stopped him. He looked at his sister, with his eyes as wide as hers. She got up, and looked out the window. She saw an armored truck in the driveway.

"USSM! SEARCH WARRANT!" a voice shouted.

"Get ready, Sky. We have company."

"Dad did say that anyone who came by the house is a threat. Good thing he gave us lessons on how to defend."

"And," Anais finished, "We have these," she pulled out a switchblade from her pocket. Skylar pulled out his, too.

"Let them break in. We'll ambush them." he said, walking toward the balcony.

"Got it."

"I still don't get why Mier and Lark sent us out here. Didn't we clear out this place at that one big raid?" A USSM soldier asked as his team traveled through in one big enforced truck.

"You know that kid that escaped yesterday?" The soldier sitting next to him said.

The first one nodded.

"That kid happened to be Superslanic, and Cobi got beaten up."

"Ah. Poor kid."

"Yeah. The guy cracked his ribs."

"Hey. Get ready guys, this is the place."

The soldiers got out of the truck and walked toward the mansion.

"Was it really a good idea to bring electric rifles? We're just here to get the kid, right?" a soldier asked.

"He'll be tough to handle, so we're not taking chances," The leader said.

He motioned two soldiers come get the battering ram out of the truck. Then he knocked.

"USSM! SEARCH WARRANT! OPEN UP!" he shouted.

No answer.

"Umm, Chase?" a soldier said. He walked up to the door and turned the knob. The door opened.

"Oh," the leader said, embarrassed.

They walked into the house, and pointed their rifles. The house was dark and misty with dust. Chairs had been flipped, and bullet holes dotted the walls. Bullet casings littered the floor.

"Hey, kid! Come out, come out wherever you are," a soldier shouted. He motioned the others to check downstairs.

The soldier went into the living room, and checked each object. He thought he heard something land.

"Did you hear that?" The soldier next to him said, looking behind him.

"Yeah." The other checked behind him, and saw a glimpse of purple eyes flash, then disappear.

"What the-" Before he could finish, a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him crashing through the roof. The other soldier turned and instinctively fired. He saw a streak of purple, then nothing.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" he shouted. He looked around.

Then suddenly, a girl who looked similar to CJ appeared out of nowhere. She had almost the same facial features, and she was the same height. The only differences were her straight blond hair, purple highlights, and purple eyes.

In fact, she looked a little like Donovan too, but mostly like CJ.

She jumped into the air, spun, and kicked him in the face. A brief white screen flashed across his eyes as he flew toward the front door, and slammed into it face-first. His helmet protected him from going unconscious, so he called to his team members.

"Hey team, I need some-"

A hand covered his mouth. He turned around, and saw a boy that looked like CJ's clone, Conner.

"Oh no," he thought before getting slugged in the face. Everything went dark.

"What'd you need?" his teammate said, running out of the kitchen. He saw the two kids look at him, their eyes glowing.

"This isn't good."

He brought his rifle up and fired. The kids ran toward the wall, jumped and ran across it. The girl roundhouse kicked him in the back, sending him flying toward the boy, who slashed him across the chest.

"Freeze!"

The kids turned, and saw the remainder of the team pointing weapons at them.

They looked at each other and smiled. They both closed their eyes and began to glow purple.

"VIOLET STORM!" they shouted at the same time.

The guards took cover before a purple blast wave was released from them. All they saw was purple.

The soldiers were unhurt.

"Ha! Whatever you planned didn't work!" The leader shouted.

Skylar took one step, and a soldier tried to fire his gun.

 _Click._

Nothing.

He checked his ammo, and it was full. All the other soldiers checked their guns and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"What?" the leader exclaimed.

The kids suddenly lunged, knocking him to the ground, and attacked all the other soldiers, using Spin Attacks similar to CJ's. When they were all down, they looked at the leader, who was trying to crawl away.

"No, p-please! Don't-" he screamed and groaned as the girl stomped on his shin. Hard.

"Who are you?"

The girl flicked out her blade and placed by his chest, where his heart was. Her eyes had changed to a natural blue, but were flaming with hate.

"Project Fusion," she said, before she raised her blade, and slashed his chest.

Then, nothing.

The world went from scarlet red to black.

Anais flicked the knife back into it's handle. It felt like something was eating away at her heart and stomach. Her chest felt cold. Her brother walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You don't look fine."

"It's nothing, Skylar," she said. She put her blade away in her pocket.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna go take apart that truck in the driveway," Skylar said, walking toward the door.

"What did you two do? a familiar voice asked. They turned. It was their dad.

"You beat up all these soldiers but yourself?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Anais answered quietly.

"I'm so proud of you! Come here!" Her dad said happily. He hugged her tightly.

Anais felt happy to please her dad, but that feeling was still there.


	6. The Demonstration

**Chapter 6: The Demonstration**

 _Friday_

"Did you hear about those soldiers?" Cobi asked his table, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah. They said they didn't know what hit 'em," Conner answered.

"Another reason why we don't need USSM. They're untrained, and-" Emily started at the other end of the table, when Sammy telekinetically shoved her sandwich in her mouth.

"You were saying, Emily?" Sammy said quietly, not looking up at her.

Emily swallowed the bites of her sandwich and glared at Sammy.

"The card's coming around, pay attention. And USSM _does_ have a purpose," Angelo cut in.

Cobi grabbed the card. Today's choices for recess (that the class picked by themselves the week before) were hide and seek and football. He marked the option for football, and so did his tablemates. Soon it was time for recess.

Cobi's team was winning as their class watched them in a no holds barred football game. He and Angela were on one side, while the remaining superslanics were on the other. They both liked a challenge.

"Cobi, pass!" Angela yelled as she dodged the person guarding her.

Cobi held onto the ball while juking the person about the tackle him. He threw the ball to Angela, who scored. The other team caught on, and Sarah tackled Cobi just as he threw the ball again. Lilly tried tackling Angela, but she dodged, and threw the ball to her team. One member was close to the end zone, but overshot, sending the ball to the ditch.

"Dang it, Ben! Now we have to go get it!" Leo shouted.

"I'll do it! Gee whiz, calm down!" Ben shouted. He walked over to the ditch, but the ball flew up from it. The class fell silent.

"Silvia, was that you?" someone asked with the hint of fear in their voice.

"It would of been glowing. Sammy?" Silvia asked with the same panic.

"Wasn't me," he said.

"Who was it then?" Cobi asked, facing the class.

A whoosh was heard from the ditch as something black flew up. It landed, causing the ground to rumble. A few girls screamed.

The black thing got up, and turned out to be a man. He walked over slowly, and stepped on the football, and deflated it, causing the children to step back.

"Oops," the man said, uncovering his face. This caused the children to gasp.

Donovan. He had his same attire from before he was arrested.

Another black streak started flying in from the distance. Cobi squinted, and his eyes widened. He jumped backward, doing a flip, and a teen landed in the spot where Cobi has been, leaving a crater. He held a sword.

Phoenix. Instead of his uniform, he had on a black sleeveless hoodie that had a silver flaming bird on it. He got up to his full height, and smiled at Cobi.

This time a red and black streak came toward Silvia. It slowed down, and tried to throw a punch. Silvia caught it, and a woman stood in front of her.

Esther. She laughed lightly. Silvia pushed her away.

"Donovan," CJ thought. She swallowed before speaking.

"So you did escape, Donovan. How was the hole?" CJ asked.

"Better than I expected, thanks for asking," Donovan answered calmly, "Although, this isn't what I came for."

As he said this, his tattoos began to glow a light purple.

CJ saw this and rushed at him. As she prepared to swing at Donovan, who stood there, she saw something in the corner of her eye.

A purple streak sped toward her, and attempted to kick her. CJ saw through it, and attempted to kick it back. As a result, the kicks clashed in mid-air, causing blue and purple sparks to fly up, and sending them flying back.

CJ observed her attacker in mid-air. It was a girl who looked very similar to CJ herself, and similar to Donovan too. She had the same face, the same eye size, was the same height, and wore similar shoes. The only differences were her paler skin, straight blond hair with purple highlights, big blue eyes, and flame soles on the bottom of her shoes. She wore a sleeveless jean hoodie that had flames on the shoulders. The girl looked at CJ with a smirk, and got into a fighting stance. Her eyes flashed purple.

A boy similar to Connor walked up to him, his eyes also flashing purple.

"These two are my biggest project. Anais, and Skylar, Project Fusion, making them just as fast as you, just as strong as Angela, just as agile as Lilly, and just as smart and senseful as Silvia. Ring any bells?" Donovan asked, smiling evilly.

CJ thought she had heard it somewhere, but what was it?

"How about your mom's most powerful ability?" Esther cut in, interrupting her thoughts.

Phoenix groaned and turned to his mom, "Wait to ruin the surprise, Mom."

Cobi readjusted his beanie, and took this opportunity to speed toward Phoenix. He jumped, and slashed at him.

Phoenix blocked and slashed at Cobi, sending a black energy wave at him.

Cobi jumped to the side to avoid it.

"I forget it could go that!" Cobi thought to himself.

Phoenix chuckled, "Is that any way to treat your cousin?"

"Huh?" Sarah asked, confused.

"You heard me, blondie."

Sarah thought for a minute, "If Phoenix is our cousin, that would make Esther my aunt, which makes Donovan my-" She didn't finish.

"Dear GOD, NO!" she shouted, falling to her knees.

"What?" Cobi asked.

"Donovan's our uncle!" she said.

"How did you not see that coming. You have the same last name!" Angelo shouted.

"I could have built toward that at the end of this book, but _no_. You had to ruin it, Phoenix," Donovan said, shaking his head.

"How many people can break the fourth wall in this series?" Silvia asked.

Alright people, that's enough.

"We'll be waiting, you two," Esther said to the kids they brought. With that, they flew off.

Anais stared at CJ and the girls, while Skylar stared at the boys.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Anais said, drawing her switchblade. She had the same voice as CJ did, just slightly deeper. CJ and Conner drew their katanas, and their sisters and brothers drew their weapons while Skylar pulled out a homemade looking rifle. While it looked homemade, it still looked advanced and powerful. Cobi motioned the class to get back, before drawing his sword.

CJ laughed lightly, "Ten versus two doesn't seem fair, you know."

"Who said anything about fair," Skylar said. Without warning, he rushed at Conner, who attempted to slash him. Anais launched a Spin Attack at CJ, who blocked with her swords. CJ kicked her toward Lilly.

Anais attempted to punch Lilly, but she ducked and flip-kicked her into the air. Angela teleported up and grabbed her, but Anais kneed her in the stomach and slammed her fist into her back. Angela kipped up as soon as she hit the ground, generated some silver and red ninja stars, and threw them at Anais. Anais dodged them, and caught Lilly's foot, aimed for a kick to her face. She swung Lilly around, and let go, hitting Angela, Leo, and Cobi, who were fighting Skylar.

Anais felt happy winning this, but it was short-lived, as Silvia began dive-slashing her with her bladed staff. Anais dodged, and started charging something. Silvia noticed this and surrounded herself in a transparent turquoise shield. She covered her eyes as a purple blast was released from Anais. Silvia was unhurt.

She floated there, confused, and noticed her shield was gone. She began to fall.

Sammy heard her screaming, and turned around. He saw her falling, flew up, and caught her in his arms.

"Thanks, Sammy," Silvia said, looking up at him.

"Anytime," Sammy answered while blushing. When they landed, Anais lunged at them with her switch. Silvia and Sammy blocked with their staffs.

"My powers don't work!" Silvia shouted, helping Sarah kick Anais off.

"Why not?" Angelo asked, fending off Skylar.

"I don't know! I just lost them!" she shouted back. She was about to add to her comment, but Anais grabbed her arm and threw her across the field.

Sarah shot several multi colored arrows at Anais, but she kicked them away toward her.

"She can do that?! Oh, come-" Sarah didn't finish as Anais kicked the back of her legs and flipped her over. Then, she grabbed Angelo and Sammy, and knocked their heads together. With everyone else down, only CJ, Conner, Anais, and Skylar remained.

CJ stared down Anais, ready to strike, and Conner did the same with Skylar. Suddenly, a call came in on Anais and Skylar's watches.

"Having fun?" Donovan's voice asked.

"Yeah, dad. We have very worthy opponents here," Anais answed.

"Good. I think that's enough for today, though."

"Okay," Anais cut the call, and turned to CJ.

"See you sometime, CJ. Looking forward to defeating you," She turned to Skylar.

"Let's go."

They raced off in two purple streaks, weaving between parked cars.

CJ and Conner helped everyone up.

"Ten versus two doesn't seem fair, she said," Angela said to her as she got up.

"Oh, shut it, Ang," CJ said, helping Cobi up.

"Kidding. Geez," Angela answered, rubbing her back.

"No one saw that coming," Leo said.

"Tell me about it. Ten versus two and we got ours asses kicked," Sarah answered.

The class and some TA's came over to them.

"Are you guys okay? someone asked.

"We're fine, right guys?" Cobi asked.

"I'd say a little less than fine," Angelo answered, feeling his face.

"For now, let's go inside and check you all out," a TA said, leading them inside.

CJ followed her class, but stopped. She looked into the distance.

"Well played, Donovan," she thought, "Well played."


	7. The Invitation

**Chapter 7: The Invitation**

"Well, that was fun," Cobi said as he walked with his friends home.

"I hear sarcasm," CJ said.

"I know we already covered this at the end of Chapter 6, but we got destroyed, and it was ten versus two. Plus, it turns out I'm related to the most dangerous man on the planet, so yeah, it has not been a good day," Cobi answered.

"Are you telling Mom?" Sarah asked as they approached the door.

"You bet. She's got some stuff to explain," Cobi answered as he opened the door.

Sarah turned to the quadruplets.

"I suggest you walk by yourselves. Cobi's pretty ticked, so my mom's in for a rant," she said before walking in after her brother.

The sisters looked at each other and shrugged before walking off.

Cobi set his stuff down where his mom was.

"Hi Cobi, how was-" she started.

"Don't, mom. Why did you lie to us?" Cobi asked, cutting her off.

His mom looked confused.

"Huh?" she asked, brushing her hair.

"Mom, don't give me that. You brush your hair every time you lie, like that time you told us Santa existed," Cobi said, shifting his weight to one leg.

"You know that guy who attacked me? He's my cousin, and is Donovan's son. Now why did you lie?!" Cobi shouted.

"Cobi! Don't shout at me!" his mom rose her voice.

"THEN ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Cobi yelled back.

The two took a couple breaths before Cobi's mom answered.

"Your father was Donovan's younger brother," she answered, looking down.

"He was? Donovan's not Australian, though," Cobi said, sitting down next to her.

"They moved around from America to Australia and other countries too. Donovan went to college in New York. I'm sorry."

Cobi took another deep breath, but Sarah beat him to his question.

"I remember when Cobi and I, when we were 5 or 6, asking you if we were related to Donovan. Why didn't you tell us the truth?" she asked.

Their mother sighed, "I didn't want you two to be scared."

"Mom. I took on a dragon, and go on dangerous missions. I have more to be scared about. Besides, if you're born superslanic, you're born running. Think about that, okay?" Cobi said, walking upstairs.

Sarah looked at her mom.

"I'll check the mail, and I'll check on Cobi," Sarah said, walking toward the door.

Her mom wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled.

"I just feel so guilty lying to you for your whole life," she said as her voice broke.

Sarah came over to her Mom and hugged her.

"I forgive you, mom. You were just trying to protect us. I'm gonna check the mail now.

Her mom smiled at her through teary eyes.

"Thank you, Sarah," she said, going back to her work.

Sarah went outside, opened the mailbox, and took out some envelopes.

"Let's see, junk mail, bills, a smash invite, lottery cards, another smash invite, more junk mail, and magazines, Wait, hold up," she thought. She looked at the invites, which both had a seal shaped like a smash emblem.

"Holy crap," she thought aloud.

"Dad, we're home!" CJ shouted. She set her stuff on the ground as their dad came up from the garage.

"Hey! How was school?" he asked, wiping his hands.

"Good. how was work?"

"Good. Have any homework?" he asked.

"Nope," all the girls said at the same time.

"Okay, then. Go play, but CJ, go check the mail," her dad said.

"Okay, dad!" CJ answered as she ran outside.

Jake looked toward his book. He crept toward it and picked it up. He slowly sat down.

"Wait for it." he thought, looking upstairs.

No sound.

"Okay, I'm gonna finish this-"

"Dad!" Lilly shouted.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Jake shouted in his head. He threw down his book, and went upstairs.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just gonna ask what we're having for dinner," Lilly said.

"Oh, haven't thought about it," Jake answered, embarrassed.

Lilly smiled, "Don't worry, I'll help. Race you," she said, before racing downstairs.

"Thanks, Lilly!" he shouted, teleporting downstairs.

When Lilly got to the kitchen, she found Jake already there.

"How come I keep forgetting you have powers?" Lilly asked.

"Because I barely use them any more. Wanna start now?" he asked.

"Sure."

CJ rummaged through the mail. She noticed a lot of USSM letters. She would give them to her dad later. As she walked up the long driveway she noticed an E3 convention note. She would have to ask her dad if they could go.

As she walked inside, something attached to it caught her eye.

An envelope, with a red smash emblem seal on it. Her eyes widened.

She ran inside, dropped the letters on the table, and ran upstairs.

She knocked on Angela's door.

"What?" Angela asked, answering it.

"Look at this!" CJ squealed. She handed the envelope to her sister. In response, Angela's eyes widened.

"Silvia!" she shouted down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Come hear this!"

Silvia walked out of her room, and listened.

Angela opened it, and read it over aloud.

"Masahiro Sakurai and Reggie Fils-Aimé invite you, Connie Jackson, to take part in the renowned competition of the best fighters created in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. You are the first fighter from the real world, and will have a chance of worthy competition, if you accept. At the bottom of this letter, you will see 2 boxes, one is yes, the other no. If you accept, meet us at the ballroom in Palm Luxury Hotel," she paused, "So, are you up for this?"

Angela looked up, "How do we know if this is real?"

As if on cue, the letter gave off some gold and rainbow sparkles, which floated up, and disappeared.

"You were saying?" CJ asked.

Angela smiled brightly, "We have to tell Dad this! You can't pass this up!"

"And besides, it's at Palm Hotel, the fanciest hotel on the west coast!" Silvia added, sounding more excited than they had ever seen her.

"We'll tell him after dinner. Come on, let's go help," CJ said, walking down the long hallway.

"This is some good chicken, girls," Jake said with his mouth full.

"Dad, don't talk with your mouth full," Angela scolded him.

"Last time I checked, I'm the father of this household," Jake said, swallowing his food. He cleared his throat.

"I heard from the school on the way home. What happened?" Jake asked, worried.

"Donovan came by and this weird girl and boy annihilated us and the boys," Lilly answered.

"He escaped?" Jake asked, putting down his food.

"Yep, and it turns out he's related to Cobi and Sarah, too," CJ added.

Jake thought for a minute.

"That part I knew about," Jake said finally.

"How?" The girls said at the same time.

"I told you that their dad was one of my best friends. He found out one day."

"Must be tough," Angela said while the girls finished their food.

"He took it pretty hard," Jake added, swallowing the last bites of his meal, and getting up to put his dishes away.

"All right, we're done. Can we be excused?" Silvia asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Jake asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Come on Dad, _may_ we be excused?" Silvia corrected, laughing softly.

"Yes, you may. Go," Jake answered, as his daughters ran upstairs. He turned to see CJ standing there.

"Hey CJ, something bugging you? Aren't you gonna play with your sisters?" he asked.

"Actually, Dad, I have something to tell you about," CJ said. She handed the letter to him, and he took it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It'd be better for you to read it," CJ said.

Jake sat down and read it over, and as he put it down and opened his mouth to speak, sparkles flew up from the writing.

"I was just about to ask if that was real, but now it's cleared up," Jake said, looking up toward the sparkles.

"So, can I go?" CJ asked excitedly.

Jake took a deep breath, "Sorry CJ, I can't let you go."

"What? Why?"

"Because I barely know these people outside of a game, and because Donovan's out of prison," Jake answered.

"I'll have some other people to train against!" CJ protested.

"Who'll protect the city?" Jake asked, folding his arms.

"You and the others! You have powers too, and you're more experienced than us," CJ continued.

"Still, I'm not taking any chances just because of this," Jake said, picking up the letter."

"Mom would've wanted me to, and you said I needed to start making my own decisions!" CJ shouted at him.

"Now, you're just using every excuse in the book, Connie, and right now isn't the time to make your decisions. I'm your father, and I'm here to keep you from doing something stupid," Jake shouted back, getting up.

CJ looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe it is time," she said before grabbing the letter and a pen and racing off to her room.

Jake stood silently before he realized what his daughter was doing.

"Hey!" he shouted up the stairs. He put down the envelope and ran after her.

CJ went to her room, slammed the door and looked at the invite. She picked up the pen and was about to mark the yes box, but Angela and her sisters came into her room.

"CJ, are you-" Angela started, and stopped when she saw the pen in her sister's hand. She approached CJ slowly.

"Don't do it, CJ," Angela said.

In response, CJ clicked the pen.

Angela rushed at her, but CJ dodged, causing her to almost hit the wall. Lilly tried to kick the pen out of her hands, but CJ caught her leg, and flipped her on her back.

Silvia then jumped on to CJ's back, attempting to grab the letter. CJ jumped backward into a wall, knocking the air out of Silvia's lungs. Despite trying to regain her air, Silvia got back up.

The three sisters formed a ring around CJ, still holding the pen and letter.

"Don't make us tackle you, CJ. _Please,_ " Lilly pleaded.

CJ ignored her. She put the pen to the paper.

"Get her!" Angela shouted.

The others ran toward CJ. But she marked yes on the invite.

CJ disappeared with a poof of gold sparkles. As a result, the three others ran into each other.

A couple seconds later, Jake got to the room, and saw his other daughters on the ground, rubbing their heads. He looked toward the dresser, and only saw the envelope.

The letter was gone.

"Oh no," he thought aloud, helping the girls up.

Courtney opened the door to the twins' room. She saw Cobi sitting on his bed, looking at something.

"Hey, Cobi. You still mad at me?" she asked, slowly stepping into the room.

"A little," Cobi answered, not looking up.

"What are you looking at?" Courtney asked, sitting down next to him.

"A picture of Sarah and I as babies, you, and dad," Cobi responded.

He took a deep breath.

"Mom, what would it be like if Dad was here? Why'd he leave?" Cobi asked, finally looking at her. His mom looked a little off guard by his question.

"I don't know, honey. My best guess was that he did it to protect us," she answered finally.

"CJ's mom never ran out on them; even when it got her killed. Same goes for her dad. Why didn't _my_ dad do the same thing?" Cobi asked.

"He didn't figure out Donovan was his brother until he was your age. Plus, _CJ's_ mom and dad had more experience when it came to Donovan," Courtney explained.

Cobi took a moment to let that sink in. Then, he spoke again.

"I sometimes wish I had as much hope as Sarah does when it comes to Dad. It was on her Christmas lists, she'd wish on what she thought were stars, and you know what I'd see her doing?" Cobi asked.

"No. Tell me."

"Sometimes I'd catch her praying and crying for Dad to come back. Even now, I still hear her crying herself to sleep. And I'm not sure what to do about it," Cobi responded, looking back down at the picture.

His mom put an arm around his shoulder.

"Cobi, it's not your fault. Never forget that, okay? It's Donovan's fault, for taking someone his niece loved," Courtney said, looking into his deep blue eyes.

Cobi smiled.

"Sorry for blowing up on you, Mom," he said.

"I forgive you, Cobi. But I'm sorry for not telling you about Donovan," she answered. The two hugged.

"So, we forgive each other, right?" Cobi asked.

"Yeah, we do," Courtney answered, letting go of him.

Suddenly, they heard someone running upstairs.

Sarah burst in, out of breath surprisingly, and holding two letters.

"What happened?" Cobi asked.

Sarah tried to say something, but it came out as air.

"Does it have to do with the letters?" Cobi asked.

Sarah nodded her head.

"Did we win the lottery?" Courtney asked.

Sarah shook her head no.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Read it!" Sarah whisper-shouted, finally getting her voice back. She handed the letters to Cobi, which glowed and sparkled.

Cobi read it over and covered his mouth.

"A smash invite!" Cobi asked, beaming at his sister. She nodded, smiling.

They both squealed with excitement. Cobi picked his sister up and paraded around the room.

"We're going to Smash Bros! We're going to Smash Bros!" Cobi and Sarah chanted as they walked. Cobi looked at his mom, who was smiling. His smile faded. He put Sarah down.

"But, as exciting as this is, I feel like we should stay here," Cobi said, walking over to his mom.

"But-" Sarah started when Cobi raised his hand.

"We're always on missions, or at school, Sarah. And besides, school's almost over, so we could spend more time with Mom," Cobi continued.

Sarah thought for a couple seconds before speaking.

"The city does need some protecting, since Donovan's out of prison. So," she paused to put her hand on his shoulder, "I think we should stay, too."

"You two don't have to stay because of me, you know," Courtney pointed out.

"Like I said, Mom, Donovan's out, and we have some catching up to do," Cobi pointed out. He sat down again.

"And you won't have bad dreams," he teased.

"Oh, stop it," their mom said, hugging them both.


End file.
